Another One?
by mimeTEC
Summary: another potential? my god there are a lot of them. This one better be fun or else i am just going to welcome the end of the world. OCSpike friendship BS Unfinished.
1. Loosing Patience

Disclaimer: Although I usually don't remember to put disclaimers on my Buffy fics, Everything but Charlie belongs to Joss. I mean in essance why would anyone ever believe that I owned everything, does it take a genius to figure out it is fanfiction hence the name of the site it is on?

"So what your saying is, you don't know if you're a slayer?"

The 17-year-old nodded in response, long dark hair in tangles framed her face pulled into a messy half ponytail and highlighted with red ribbon. Buffy stood looking at this girl lounging on her couch next to Spike with concern.

"Tell me how you got here again." Buffy stated having lost her patience with the girl an hour ago.

"I was at a party in North Dakota, this old man pulls me aside and tells me I have to go to Sunnydale. I've been here once already, crap town, I mean you only have what one night club? Anyway, he tells me I'm special could mean the matter of life and death of the world and blah blah. Then this big black cloth thing jumps on him and I ran back to the party. The next few days the family fortuneteller says that it is my destiny to go to Sunnydale by myself and see you people. So here I am." The girl stated numbly as she pulled her CD player out of her baggy pants pocket.

"You've been her before."

"You just happen to have a fortuneteller in your family, pet?" Spike finally speaks addressing her. The girl looks at him vaguely appraising his attire and attitude.

"My family and I are wanderers." Looking down at the CD player and opening the lid to slid in a homemade CD jumbled with blue lettering on the front.

"Wanderers?" Buffy asks confused. Spike stretches as he stands up in front of the couch.

"Gypsies, luv." Startled Buffy looks down at the girl again. She had her earphones pulled over her head and had closed her eyes lost in the beat. Looking back to Spike, he questions her with his scared eyebrow.

"She'll stay here for the night, tomorrow I will see if Willow can do a spell to find out if she is a potential or not." Buffy's hand went to rest on her forehead, exhaustion finally caught her in her tracks. Spike gently pulled on her left forearm to guide her to the stairs. She looked up at him with the faintest thanks.

"Will you keep watch?" Spike nodded, he always did even when Buffy was the one on the look out. Taking to the stairs Buffy quietly left the room, leaving the new girl and Spike the only ones awake at such a late, uh excuse me early hour.

At 4:32 in the morning the girl had emerged herself in music. Sitting back down on his bed, the couch. (Recently he reminded Xander that he actually had an apartment to sleep at and didn't need to be taking up space at the Summer's residence.) With or without his vampire hearing, the loud music lyrics could be heard perfectly through the earphones. Without acknowledging the vampire's return to the couch the girl patted her side coat pockets, pulling out a small green notepad and a short dull pencil. Rewinding the track a bit, she flipped past pages of words to one specific page labeled "I want To walk you Home" With the top half of the page exposed to Spike's curiosity, he read the lyrics he was hearing in the song. Jotting down something further down on the page, the girl hummed with her eyes closed, pencil in hand, with head nodding slightly to the beat of the song.

"A song writer eh?" Spike thought to himself, listening to the singing voice of a woman unknown to him. 

_ Breathe tonight  
I want to breathe you in all night  
A kiss could melt the stars from the sky  
Where the moon is no match for your eyes...._

He had been so lost in the music he didn't notice her eyes on him until she poked him in the leg. Spike opened his eyes angry he didn't get to hear the end of the song but then embarrassed when he saw her smirk. Pulling the earphones down to cradle on her shoulders she shut the CD player off.

"Did you like it?" She asked pleading for sincerity.

"Yea I liked it. Wrote that did you?"

"Mmmhmm. Recorded it before I got on the bus. I'm Charlie by the way." Extending her hand to him, Spike took it lightly.

"Spike." He said as he noticed Charlie didn't recoil at his cold touch. She grinned with perfect teeth.

"Spike? You've got to be kidding me."

"Hey, and you think I am buying that Charlie is your real name?" Spike friendly retorted finding himself smiling also.

"Nickname for Charleze. What's your excuse?"

"William." He muttered softly, she poked him in the stomach.

"What was that? William did I hear?" She laughed freely.

"Yea so what!"

"Down boy, William is a good name. Not like Buffy...ha what type of name is that?" Spike found himself grinning in the light of her making fun of his love.

"I really have no idea." The laughter died down after a snort of un-amusement heard from atop of the steps.


	2. Sleeping With an Enemy

Three hours later the early to bed early to risers were waking. Willow slipped out of her Potential bombarded room and down the stairs as quietly as she could. Eyes still closed with sleep she made her way into the kitchen for sustenance without much sight seeing. Turning on the burner to boil some water, Willow made a trip to the bathroom to wash away the tiredness. Coming back to find the kettle screaming to be shut off, and two potentials helping themselves first to some instant coffee, she grabbed a cup for herself and walked with the newspaper to the dining room. Sitting at the head of the table she noticed two heads resting on both arms of the couch across the way. Spike laid out on the outside length and a girl she had never seen before curled in a loose fetal position against the back of the couch, slightly resting over his legs.

"Must be that new potential the council phoned about." She though aloud to nobody in particular.

"Yea I was about to ask you about that." Buffy startled Willow. Willow calmed and gave Buffy a questioning look.

"She doesn't know for sure if she is a slayer or not. But probably she is since some quote unquote old guy told her she needed to come here before being killed." Willow took in this information as she tried to over look the fact that Buffy looked deprived of sleep.

"So you think you can do a spell to figure it out?"

"Yea, yea Buffy, It will be easy. Only need some candles for it." Buffy nodded back and looked back at the little scene on the couch. This girl better not be a potential or she'd have her work cut out for her.

"Sleeping with a vampire! Amateur." Buffy thought, "Oh wait, no I meant sleeping with a vampire and being unaware that you are sleeping with a vampire! Yea, sure Buffy whatever." Buffy was pulled out of her internal conflict by a potential asking her to slid under the table more so she could get by with her breakfast. 


	3. Bickering Over Vamps

"Yawn!" Charlie's mouth opened wide showing her tonsils to the world. Unfurling herself from out of a couch cushion she flopped over onto her stomach. Finding herself not in the sleeping mood she made a sad little noise before rolling over Spike's legs and crumpling on the hard wood floor.

Spike woke as a tiny socked foot brushed against his chest. Watching as Charlie tossed herself away from the couch corner, he smiled as she regained her footing on the floor. Feeling as though someone was staring at her, Charlie looked up to find a smirk on Spike's face. Throwing the boots she landed on, his boots toward him she grinned back mischievously.

"Oh good, you're finally awake." A red headed girl stated from the foyer. Brow crushing into question, Charlie looked back at Spike.

"This is Willow, Willow, Charlie." He introduced them nonchalantly as he strapped his beat up old boots onto his feet. Buffy came in and shooed away the black clad feet off of her recently cleaned couch. Sitting down on the arm she nodded at Willow.

"Hi, there is a spell I can do to find out if you really belong here or not. All you need to do is follow me." Charlie had stood to the same height at the red head. Revolving around her like a vulture to it's prey.

"Excuse me what are you doing?" Willow sounded at unease around the strange girl circling her.

"A powerful witch. Damn, I knew I could feel something strong in this house." Smiling back at a newfound friend Willow blushed politely. Kennedy just happened to walk into the house at that very moment. Sweat beading off of her, she had obviously been out for a run. Over protective of Willow she stepped in between the two who were curiously looking each other over.

"Whose this?"

"Possibly a Potential." Charlie had backed away from Willow, this new girl seemed to have staked a claim on her. But she pulled her hand from a pocket and held it to shake with her.

"Charlie."

"Kennedy." She stated realizing she over reacted. Shaking she then looked down at herself. "And I am in desperate need for a shower. Bye." Kennedy took off up the stairs.

"We better do the spell outside since well I've learned it kind of smells." Willow stated leading the procession of 'potential' potential, actual slayer, and a sun allergic vampire, towards the back porch.

"Uh, Spike it is kind of still sunny out."

"Oh yea, damn." Like a big lost puppy he realized his mistake and turned around twice before actually going on his way back to the living room. Charlie laughed quietly at his performance.

"How come he can come out into the sunlight?" Charlie asked Willow. It had been as Buffy suspected, this girl didn't know a vampire from a toothpick.

"He is a vampire." Buffy piped up proud she had the knowledge on this one. Charlie faced her with a 'duh' look on.

"Yes, I realize he is a vampire, but Willow and I both know that there are spells that would allow him protection from the sun." Charlie retorted looking back at Willow who was lighting hot pink candles. Willow looked a bit flushed for the second time in this new girl's presence. Buffy's confused look fell also on the red head in record time.

"Why wasn't I told about these sun screen spells?" Buffy thought aloud.

"Well, uh, I didn't really think Spike needed it. I mean we never fight demons during the day anyway, so why give Spike more of an advantage?" Willow quickly confessed in order to stop the fight before it started.

"And what about when I was with Angel?" Buffy wouldn't let this drop. Willow looked around at the nothingness that was on the floor.

"Angel?" Charlie asked trying to break the tension.

"My ex."

"Her ex." Willow and Buffy said in unison. Charlie ahhed a bit before turning around and walking back into the house. The two didn't even notice she was gone until they wanted her to take sides.

"Where did she go?" Buffy asked.

"Back inside? How did she know about the spell in the first place?" Both shrugged as they walked back in to find Spike and Charlie sitting on the floor side by side laughing at the screen. Controllers in hand each of them were set fighting with their chosen characters.

"You're going down girly." Charlie stated to the screen where a ninja looking guy was kicking the crap out of a blonde big-busted girl. The fight over both looked over at their spectators.

"You picked a girl?" Willow asked Spike curiously.

"Well yea." He answered simple before smirking a little at Buffy's prone figure. 


	4. Girly Giggles

"Uh, Charlie, how did you know Spike was a vampire?" Giles asked

"Well 1) I fell asleep on the couch with him and no humans can purr in their sleep." Listing on her fingers in an upbeat tone, looking over at Spike and smirking. If Spike could blush he would but instead he just graced everybody with one of those shy embarrassed smiles he tends not to give.

"2) I have met a few vampires in my day and although he is very domesticated he has the tendency of vamping out when drinking his breakfast. That was a dead give away. 3) I have this little tingly sensation on the back of my neck like someone just rubbed an ice cube there..."

"Ah, see that is a slayer quality, so I guess I don't have to do the spell after all." Willow cut Charlie off mid picking up the fourth finger and she was now looking semi-pouty. "Oh, I'm sorry was there more?" Charlie nodded largely grinning.

"And the all time big reason I knew Spike was a vampire is," Her arms flailing for dramatic effect. "Because I hear Buffy has the hots for him and she only gets that way with vamps." She rushed this last part looking at Buffy quickly and then dodging the oncoming punch from her. Tilting up Charlie stumbled to the floor with giggles. Giles turned to Spike and then to Buffy who was red in the face. Soon enough Spike was laughing heartily at this reaction from Buffy and was on the floor next to Charlie.

"So NOT funny!" Buffy yelled trying for angry tone but coming off as amused as the rest. Short giggles emanated from her throat at first and then full blown Buffy laughter was dragged to the floor along side the other two.

"If your quite finished..." Giles said unconsciously plucking his spectacles from his nose and rubbing them lightly with the corner of his button down. Charlie was the first to speak after the giggle session had stopped. Unlike the others she had not attempted to stand, instead stretched herself out leaning her back against the bottom of the counter.

"Man, you've got to lighten up." Giles countered with a sneering look from the young Ripper trapped in a librarian's body. At this Charlie grinned as she found Spike's hand in front of her face. Taking it roughly she abused his vampire strength and decided not to use her legs to help stand. Caught unaware Spike stumbled backwards as Charlie used him as a crutch.

"Well, welcome to being a potential Charlie." Willow mused.

"...I've always dreamed...oh my goodness, I'll be the best god damned potential ever." Charlie dramatized while waving her hands childishly in front of her eyes as to stop the pretend tears from falling. The adults stood together feeling light hearted as the young girl made her way out of the kitchen.

"She certainly knows how to liven up a room or should I say person?" Spike stated with a slight grin at Buffy. She had laid a friendly punch on the outside of his arm before smiling back. 


	5. Resourcefulness and Microwaves

"Lousy potentials." Spike grumbled as he tripped over seemingly thousands of their shoes in the dark. Stumbling around the basement in complete darkness, Spike's vampiric abilities to see at night had not yet awoken. Finally finding the first step, he ascended the flight and slowly opened the door into the kitchen. A sigh from him was clearly audible. Usually the kitchen was chock full of girls with the munchies, it gets on ones nerves. Dawn had just turned the tap off and replaced the cover to the iced tea she just made. Smiling little to the sleep rumpled vampire, Dawn turned and shoved the warm pitcher to the back of the fridge.

"Morning, Nibblet." He grumbled as he reached for his blood cup.

"Good evening, Spike." She joked, pointing out the window and into the night. Smirking at her retreating form into the living room before opening the microwave.

"Lovely invention, blood is better warm." He spoke to himself, tapping in the minutes. Behind him he heard a chair pull out and something plopped on it. Spike got used to having no privacy, seeing as the basement was now training area, 24-hour laundry mat, and his bedroom (Xander insisted on coming back...). Mesmerized by the mug of blood spinning on the little plastic tray inside the contraption he has learned to love, he didn't care to look who was in the room with him.

Faded behind the machines slight buzzing Spike heard the patter of bare feet on the cold linoleum. Only one person walked around barefoot, and that was Charlie. The damn girl went for a run with nothing on her feet with Kennedy once. Spike had expected her back with bloody feet, which of course he would have loved to see. Although she came back from the jog around the block with not a scratch. Weird.

BEEP BEEP.

"Alright, alright I heard you." Spike mumbled to the microwave as he popped the door open and pulled out a steaming cup of blood out. Turning whilst sipping at the cup his guess was confirmed. It was Charlie.

"What are you looking for, pet?" He asked watching as her small body sat on the floor with her knees bent in front of an open bottom cupboard. Eyes searching intently for something unseen, it seemed Charlie had not heard a word he said.

"Ah ha!" She yelled happily as she jumped up from her seated position. In her hand was a medium sized purple plastic bowl. Placing that on the table she opened her messenger bag, which had made the plop. Unzipping a pouch in the back she removed a bag of toiletries that were held together in a zip lock bag. Spike's brow crumbled in confused humor. What the hell was she going to do with this stuff in the kitchen?

Walking past the feeding vampire without even glancing at him, Charlie turned the hot tap water on. Ran her hand under it a bit and frowned. Pulling the kettle from the burner to her right, she filled it with about a cup of water. She looked up at Spike,

"You want some hot water for anything?" Spike nodded in response. So she filled it a bit more and replaced it on the burner. Before turning off the tap she tested the temperature again. This time she filled the purple bowl with semi-hot water and set it aside. Turning her attention to the burner she followed the simple instructions on the knobs. Usually you would turn the handle to ignite and then the gas released would spark into a steady flame. This one didn't do that.

Spike had known the thing was broken, has been for sometime now but no one had the skill or money to fix it. He neglected to inform Charlie of this instead watched in interest as her left eyebrow went up.

Turning the broken burner to off, Charlie opened the hidden panel right below all the knobs (which no Scooby knew was there) Flicking a tiny switch, Spike heard the gas on a burner start seeping out. Quickly turning around Charlie looked around the kitchen. A short walk to the junk table by the phone, she had located a matchbox. Soon there was flame under the kettle. Spike had not stopped staring at the girl amazed.

"How resourceful you are." He joked. Charlie grinned at him without a word she picked up the purple bowl and the zip lock bag on the table.

"You have no idea." She said softly enough only his newly kicked in vampiric hearing could make out. 


	6. Gypsy Lifestyles

Charlie walked outside (barefoot) armed with purple bowl full of hot water and a bag full of:

Toothpaste  
Toothbrush  
Razor  
Tiny shampoo + conditioner bottles  
Bar of boxed soap  
Nail file  
Red, Green, and Orange ribbon  
And  
A black comb (with some teeth missing)

Spike couldn't help but follow her, he was so curious to what she was going to do next. The girl was a riot to live with, always laughing, upbeat 24/7 but not in the annoying way. She made you feel important and you just had to join in her activities no matter how foul they were every other time you had did the chore. Two days ago she had coaxed all of the potentials into washing all the dishes. (She had done something no body wants to talk about to piss off Buffy and was assigned the horrible duty for the week, what a way to get out of it!)

Hoping up on the uselessly wide railings of the Summer's residences white porch, Charlie laid the bowl in front of her. Spike found himself leaning across from her on the column. Yet again not really acknowledging or caring that he was there, Charlie opened her bag and began brushing her teeth, spitting the liquid out of her mouth and on to the grass. Rising off the toothbrush in the bowl Charlie looked up to Spike's staring face.

"What?" She asked innocently as if nothing about grooming yourself outside was uncommon.

"Why are you doing all this out here?"

"Well there is a line for every bathroom in that damn house. And I'd rather not have to clean out hair from the shower again. Emphasis on the again." Spike smiled at the brutal truth, he hadn't had a hot shower in days. He kept watching as Charlie opened the soap box and plopped it in the bowl of water. Rolling up her black sweatpants that she had cut the bottoms off of to make herself knee length shorts, Charlie pulled the razor from her bag.

"So you've done this before?" Spike stated at first looking for just a smile and a shake of her head.

"Yea, my family of course had running water at some of the places we moved to, but still there was a lot of us needing to use it. I grew up learning to save the hot water for the elders." She replied seriously as she shaved her ankles. Spike had nearly forgot the girl was raised in the gypsy lifestyle.

"You don't seem to respect your elders here." He kidded.

"When have I ever disrespected you or the others?" She asked with a snort. "I only can't stand the slayer. She is so full of herself. With the (add in valley girl voice and hair flip) I am like so totally blonde so like love me." After this angry but laugh worthy statement Charlie smiled at Spike. She knew he loved her and that Buffy had feelings toward him too, but she was too much of a wuss to accept it. The strong and powerful chosen one my ass! Surprisingly Spike found her distaste for Buffy funny and left hints that encouraged it. 

Swiping the razor against her soaped leg for the last time, Charlie jumped off of the railing to the ground. Finding the gardening hose, she turned it on light and rinsed the soap off her skin. Spike stationed himself on the steps watching her again. He had nothing else to do, no one else would have a conversation with him that was not about "the job". Talking with Charlie about nothing important was what everyone adored about her (accept Buffy who thinks she doesn't concentrate enough) Charlie was sitting on the bottom step now, newly replaced water in the bowl in front of her. Pulling the red ribbon in her hair out, which was the only thing holding that messy bun together. Dunking her elbow length slightly curly hair into the bowl,

"Spike, can you pass me my shampoo?" She asked courteously. Spike obtained the hotel room sized bottle and unconsciously poured some of the fruit smelling lotion in to the palm of his hand. Charlie watched this, her eyebrows went up with wonder. Realizing her eyes on him, Spike noticed what he had just done.

"Sorry." He was about to wipe the stuff of his hand when Charlie interrupted him.

"Oh no you don't, that stuff was expensive. Just put it in my hair." Reaching up and pouring the scented shampoo into the young girl's wet tresses, Spike was hit with a memory. He used to wash Dru's hair when she had been too weak to do it herself. Noticing his hand's hesitation on her hair, Charlie realized he wanted to wash her hair for her. She smiled at him gently, probably means something to him, she thought. How right she was.

"You'd let me?" Spike asked a little concerned at this semi-sensual act of allowance.

"Why not, I like getting pampered plus less work for me." Was her simple friendly answer as she turned her back to him. Soon he had masterfully worked a lather into his friend's hair. Gently bending her head to the water coming from the hose he rinsed it for her too. Both heard the door to the porch quickly. Spike knew that scent,

"Who fixed the burners?" Was Buffy's first statement and then in horrified tone as if her puppy just got run over, "What the hell are you doing?!" She was pissed. Finding Spike washing Charlie's hair in her gardening hose?!

"Buffy, I..." Spike started.

"No, I don't want to hear it!" She said still huffy and slammed the door back into the house. With vampiric speed Spike moved himself into the house. Charlie finished rinsing her hair out and rolled her eyes dramatically. 


	7. The Truth

Charlie hadn't liked Buffy since that night they met, she was not a bad person, but to Charlie it seemed Buffy had grown up to fast. Conceited to boot. Charlie had never been big on speeches but as she walked back into the kitchen with her items she couldn't hold back.

Buffy had been acting like a child, jealous of Charlie and the friendship she had with Spike. Using the hair-washing "incident" as a front she yelled at Spike for touching Charlie. Spike was being the loving man he was and tried to comfort her, but it wasn't working, Buffy was too set in her ways to alienate him. They were so rapped up in there heated discussion about how Charlie was a potential and Spike will not be touching her again, they didn't even see her come in.

"STOP!" A yell was heard from a powerful un-cracking voice. Both Buffy and Spike looked over to see Charlie standing there. Droplets of water that had not been towel dried beaded from her strands and onto her shirt. A girl, who at any other time would not seem intimidating, was. The expression on Charlie's face was filled with hatred.

"How dare you tell him these things! I am a human being, potential or not I am my own person. Just because you are a conceited bitch who doesn't have a clue about what she wants doesn't give you the god damned right to run us." At us she motioned to Spike. Silence diffused the once loud room. The hatred did not let up on Charlie's features.

"You find yourself unsure about everything, you believe every thing used to be so simple. Black and white. Ignorance was your friend in your youth. But now you've come to realize that everything is gray. It saddens you, no more right and wrong, everything can be stretched either way. And now to the man that loves you unconditionally, you yell and scream because you are full of yourself. You won't let him have anything, anyone to hold on to but yourself, but you won't let yourself give into him!

"I haven't known you for long, nor do I want to know you now. For I am damn sure no one close to you will tell you the truth. You're a putrid women, Slayer...I pray to god I don't inherit your uselessness." With that Charlie grabbed her bag from the chair and walked out of the room. 


	8. The Awkward End of A Fall

Silence enveloped the once raging room. Charlie had made points everyone had been to frighten to say Buffy and Spike knew this. Contemplating what to do next, the best thing they could come up with was to walk away. Spike turned into the basement, trudging down into the darkness,

"Where I belong." He thought about his past statements.

Buffy turned to walk out of into the dining room, but turned again to shut off the gas flow on the burner. Then stood hands on both sides of the oven, resting. A tear threatened to slide down her now red cheek. Embarrassment of the sincerity of Charlie's words crept to the surface of her nerves. Why couldn't she just let herself love him? Spike has shown his goodness, it should be enough. It is enough.

Buffy opened the basement door softly, taking that first step down, darkness closing in on her. She felt restrained, as if she was being smothered by it. Risking a glance back at the open door, Buffy longed to be up there with only the moonlight and its shadows. She kept strong, she wouldn't let herself be spooked just yet. What needed to be said needed to be said, and tonight.

Feeling her foot finally step onto the cement floor, Buffy released her held breath. Time for the hard part.

"Spike?" She asked around, not being able to see anything in the darkness. Silence from the nobody who sat in the corner. Finding her slayer senses, she could feel his presence in the room.

"I feel as though I've been falling. It's been like this since the moment I found out I was the slayer. I don't like it.

"For a year I had off from all the falling, I had Angel. He held me in place, but he couldn't keep it up. I killed him that night, a part of me had gone to hell along with him, came back with him tarnished with cruelties.

"Then I had some more time with him, restrained time with him. It wasn't the same, the falling feeling had returned if not doubled since. And soon Angel learnt that he wasn't strong enough to hold me anymore. I have a feeling that nobody is." A shuffling was heard from the corner as Spike stood up from his crumpled position. Gently a pair of soothingly cold arms slid around her waist from behind. Spike hid his face in her hair as he held on to her.

"I might not be strong enough for you." He started taking in the smell of her, "But I will hold on until you're the death of me." Author's Note: I realize this is like anti-climax bullshit and quite aware that Charlie doesn't even make an appearance in this chapter. The shortness is just to pronounce how easy it is for me to hook Buffy up with Spike. Actually I think it gives it some mysterious outrageousness that is such to boggle your mind for at least two minutes after the reading of. ENJOY. 


	9. Paranoid Searching

Nothing more was said. Spike and Buffy related the way they always had before, same fights about nothing in particular, with the side point that they would always have each other.

Buffy had been hiding from Charlie ever since. She just couldn't take the fact that this girl had been so intuitive and blunt to the facts. When she herself couldn't even will her mind to think about them.

Charlie had almost expected Spike to ask her to apologize to Buffy for what was spoken. But he never did, Charlie understood that she had helped, in a weird tough love kind of way but still helped. Besides even if he had asked she would not have apologized for the truth of opinion. Although Buffy had been keeping her distance, Charlie got the distinct impression her actions were thanked.

"You don't want to come?"

"Ice cream's not really my type of comfort food." Charlie answered the questioning Willow. The redhead and the construction worker had gathered everyone in to an expensive trip to get ice cream cones, with the exception of Spike (who doesn't eat, "Why waste good money?"), Buffy ("It will go straight to my thighs"), and Charlie ("It will go straight to Buffy's thighs.").

"Alright, well if you're sure..." Willow trailed as Kennedy walked up. Discreetly taking Willows hand,

"We best get going if we want to be back before 8." With that the crew of at least 20 all huddled out. Charlie enjoyed the silence as much as the next person did but it really wasn't her style. She felt like singing and Dawn had a killer music system in her room...

"Ah silence." Buffy murmured as she lay down lopsidedly on the couch. Spike had practically barricaded the basement door with boxes. He insisted on cleaning whilst no one was around to bother him.

"You don't have to do this." Buffy insisted.

"Yea, I realize that, Slayer. But if I am going to be spending my days down here I can at least appreciate a little order." With that Buffy sighed,

"Well less work for me." And walked away, Spike smiled at her retreating form. He really had not cared at all what a mess the basement was in now a days. But Buffy deserved a little quiet time, away from all those pesky potentials and even peskier friends.

About five minutes into her silent reverie Buffy hears the sound of creaking floorboards from the kitchen. She paid no attention, thinking it must just be Spike lurking like he was known to do. But then someone dashed up the stairs with only a slight tap, padding rustle of something touching the wooden steps. Without slayer hearing, Buffy would have been oblivious to this, the fast motion had not stirred the air.

There is someone in the house. Buffy though her mind ripped from relaxation to hyper slayer mode. Not knowing what could have produced such a stealthy retreat up the stairs she crept softy to the basement.

"Spike." She whispered as she opened the door. She found him sitting on the floor amidst a pile of cardboard boxes. He stared at a handful of something fluffy and light pink. A box labeled 'baby toys' between his legs. At any other time this would have made her smile. 

"Really Slayer do you throw anything out?" He responded not picking up on her quietness.

"SHHH!" She quieted him loudly. "There is something in the house other than you and me." Spike's brow furrowed, soon he was on his feet, ready for some action if the situation called for it.

"Where did it go?" He whispered back, Buffy was amazed at how seductive his voice was in a whisper before a delayed answer of, 

"Up stairs." Softy they took each step as if it was there last. Spike stood in the lead, doing the manly 'stay behind me' routine. Standing on the landing, each bedroom door staring them in the face. Not a sound, not a clue to which room it could be in. And then, a click, some whirring as if something was spinning, and a weird rhythmic beat emanated from a door.

"Dawn's room." Buffy stated. She stepped to the side of Spike. Each stands on either side of the white door. A nod shared between them as the sound got louder. They burst open the door in fighting stance. Keeping their positions, they eyeballed the room. The weird rhythm was coming from Dawn's cd player. Buffy walked up to it.

"A demon that wanted to listen to music?" Then a voice was heard in the speakers. Definitely not an English song but catchy.

"Russian." Spike pointed out. And then a soft mimicking singing voice was heard down the hall. Charlie walked into the room filing her nails and singing in Russian. She looked up and lifted her eyebrows.

"Charlie? You didn't go to get ice cream?" Buffy asked.

"Never mind that, there is something in the house." Spike said urgently.

"Uh, no I didn't go. And no there isn't. I've been searching this house for a nail file for the past 10 minutes. Until a second ago I bet I could find a demon in here faster than one of these." She held up the nail file. Spike smiled, Buffy had just been paranoid.

"But you, you couldn't have gotten up the steps so silently." Buffy defended. Charlie looked guilty for a second as she looked down at the ground avoiding eye contact. And then looking up.

"I just didn't want to disturb you, I mean you've been training all the damn time. Really I think your over working yourself." Charlie answered.

//It was true// She thought, //but that could have been bad. Got to be more careful since I just can't tell them. No I just don't want them to know. No one would trust me if I did.//

"Eh. Ok." Buffy was a little skeptical but Charlie was Charlie. "Well, I'm beat, think I will go take a nap. Night." And she walked out.

Charlie let out a sigh of relief a new song had come on, one more upbeat. She sat down on the floor, leaning against the footer of Dawn's twin bed. Spike stood looking down at her, she seemed sort of troubled for a second there.

"So what's this then?"

"Hmm? Oh. I felt like singing." Charlie answered being pulled away from filing her nails and some intense (and very vague) thinking.

"Do you speak Russian, pet?" As he listened to the foreign language.

"Yea, I was born somewhere in Pennsylvania, but then we set sail. Landed in Aleksandrov-Gaj, Russia."

"You've been to so many places I take it." Spike replied interested.

"Well there were circumstances." Spike didn't want to indulge into those circumstances. He had met a few gypsies in his days they were committed to each other, most known for their skills as thieves...


End file.
